We Are Here! SH
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Dimusim dingin itu, sebuah cerita baru di mulai. Sequel dari We Are Here! Hasil colab saya dengan Kaizen Katsumoto, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Sapporo, Hokkkaido**

 **Minggu, 1 Januari 2017**

Salju turun dengan lebat di malam itu—hari ini, hari pertama dalam kalender tahun 2017.

"Huft—meskipun sudah setahun lebih aku tinggal disini—aku tetap tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan suasana yang dingin ini."

Sosok gadis berambut perak—Kuroko Tetsuragi, terdampar di dunia Durarara! Selama hampir dua tahun, namun sampai Maret dua tahun yang lalu, ia tinggal di sebuah kota besar di daerah Tokyo.

"Hah, aku rindu Shinjuku, berjalan-jalan di Kabuki-chou, dan menikmati hiruk pikuknya kota Ikebukuro."

Namun keputusannya untuk meninggalkan kota itu telah bulat.

Jika ia tetap berada di kota itu—ia hanya akan membawa masalah bagi gadis itu.

Ya, itu adalah hal yang tak diinginkannya, ia bertindak layaknya melindungi gadis itu, namun pada saat yang bersamaan ia malah membawa gadis itu ke dalam bahaya yang ia buat sendiri.

Sungguh sebuah ironi.

Gadis itu mencintainya—ya, namun gadis itu harus meninggalkannya. Mereka tak bisa bersama.

Ia adalah monster.

Kuroko Tetsuragi sangat paham akan hal itu, ia bahkan sudah menjadi monster saat pertama kali ia menginjakan kakinya di tempat ini.

Ia diberkahi kekuatan fisik layaknya Heiwajima Shizuo, mengupulkan informasi layaknya Izaya, hawa tipis dan kemampuan menggunakan berbagai senjata yang hebat.

Sungguh kesempurnaan yang membawanya menjadi monster.

Maka dari itulah ia memilih pergi.

Pergi dari kehidupan yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Dari gadis yang selama ini ia cintai.

We are HERE! SH

Durarara!SH bukan punya saya!

We are HERE! SH © Kuroko Tetsuragi

We are HERE! © |Kaizen Katsumoto & Kuroko Tetsuragi|

Genre: Friendship, Shoujo-ai, Action, Supernatural, Psychological, dll

Rate: PG-15 (naik seiring waktu bergulir)

Warning: OOC, OC, dan nama judul manga novel game atau apapun yang muncul disini bukan milik saya.

Prolog: Prior to Two Year Timeskip Arc

11 Maret 2015.

Ikebukuro.

Kaizen Katsumoto—seorang wanita paruh baya—ah a.. maaf akan saya ralat. Gadis berkepala dua (whut kepalanya dua?!/bukangitu.) itu kini sedang berjalan melintasi jalan di Ikebukuro. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok gadis penuh luka, hampir saja menabrak kerasnya tanah kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh gadis itu.

"Hei! Kau tak apa?!"

Gadis itu terlalu baik—jikalau yang lewat bukan Kaizen melainkan Tetsuragi, gadis itu pasti telah diabaikan.

"To...long..."

"Hei! Tunggu! Akan kupanggilkan ambulans!" namun tangan Kaizen ditahan oleh gadis itu.

"Jangan... ku...moho...n..."

Kaizen terdiam, tangan kanan gadis ini putus, mengeluarkan banyak darah. Mata kirinya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kalau begitu akan kuhubungi salah satu dokter kenalanku!"

"Teri...ma..kasih..."

Gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya setelah mengatakan hal itu yang jelas saja membuat Kaizen panik seketika.

 **Meanwhile di rumah sakit** _ **.**_

"Hari ini dia tak datang ya?" gadis itu bergumam bosan—membaca Natsume Yuujinchou volume 18 dengan tampang bosan. Ia telah membaca kedelapanbelas volume itu selama hampir 5 jam! Melihat ke jam dinding—jam telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam—bahkan seharusnya gadis pirang itu udah ada disampingnya dari beberapa jam yang lalu, kesal—ia melempar kasar manga yang ia baca lalu tertidur dengan seluruh badan tertutupi selimut.

Bertepatan dengan itu, pintu terbuka—menampakan gadis pirang yang kaget melihat manga yang jatuh tak berdaya itu—lalu mengambilnya dan menaruh di atas meja di samping ranjang.

"Dia pasti kesal aku datang telat, kamu tunggu disini ya?" ternyata gadis itu—yang diyakini sebagai Kaizen Katsumoto itu tidak sendiri, gadis berambut hitam yang tadi ditemuinya pun diajaknya kesini—tentu saja setelah ia sadar dan lukanya telah diobati oleh Shinra—dokter gadungan kenalan Kaizen.

"Hah... dia memang seperti begitu..."

"Siapa yang seperti begitu." Kaizen bergidik ngeri lalu membalik ke belakang—Tetsuragi, gadis berambut perak dengan mata kiri yang tertutup perban.

"T—tetsu-chan?" gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar namun menusuk.

"Aku merasakan hawa orang lain disini—apa kau ke sini dengan orang lain?" Tanyanya tepat sasaran, Kaizen hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula, dia tidak punya rumah, dan dia juga sedang luka?"

"Hm? Tidak punya rumah? Apa kau berencana untuk mengajaknya tinggal dengan kita?" Kaizen kembali mengangguk, tetiba muncul perempatan di dahi gadis 16 tahun tersebut.

"Kau kira rumah kita panti asuhan apa, kau itu! Terlalu baik! Waktu itu kau memungut anjing liar dan membuatnya menghancurkan seisi apartement? Sekarang apa?! Kau memungut manusia?!" protes gadis itu—hilang sudah poker face yang selalu di jaga—diganti dengan wajah kesal dan omelan ala emak-emak yang diganggu saat nonton Uttaran.

"Jaga ucapanmu Tetsu-chan... hah, kumohon, kau tak kasihan padanya. Tangannya putus—"

"Apa peduliku..." ucap Tetsuragi memotong perkataan Kaizen. Ia tertegun—

"Apa kau tak punya hati?"

"Kau saja yang terlalu baik—apa saja di selamatkan... ada saatnya kau diam dan berpura-pura tak peduli dengan hal disekitarmu—mungkin saja nanti ia akan menusukmu dari bela—." Kaizen terdiam, ia perlahan pergi dari sana—tidak membiarkan Tetsuragi menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tak peduli dengan pendapatmu, aku akan tetap membiarkannya tinggal di apartment." Ia membawa gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Tetsuragi yang terdiam mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"..." namun tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir sang gadis. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawah dengan keras, hampir saja melukainya.

"Dasar gadis terlalu baik—karena kau terlalu baiklah—"

'Aku bisa nyaman bersamamu.'

Krieet

Pintu dibuka kembali—kali ini Tetsuragi tak berharap kalau yang membuka pintu itu Kaizen, dan memang bukan—yang membukanya bukanlah Kaizen, melainkan gadis seumuran Kaizen—atau mungkin lebih tua dan agak familiar dimata gadis itu.

"Kujiragi Kasane...kun?"

We Are Here!SH Prior to Two Years Timeskip

 **Apartment**

"Maafkan temanku yang tadi ya... dia memang dingin begitu..." gadis itu tiba-tiba menunduk sambil memengangi kepalanya. Sontak membuat Kaizen panik.

"Hei! Kau tak apa?" ia mendekati gadis itu, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, membuat surai pirang itu semakin panik.

"Bahaya..."

"Eh? Bahaya..." Kaizen sedikit bingung—kata pertama yang ia dengar setelah gadis itu adalah kata-kata yang tak ia mengerti.

"Rumah sakit... kamar... bahaya... gadis... pedang... darah... merah..." kata-kata aneh itu terus keluar dari gadis aneh itu.

Rumah sakit?

Kamar?

Bahaya?

Gadis?

Pedang?

Darah?

Merah?

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Kaizen—ia benar-benar bingung, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

"Sesuatu... teman... bahaya... cinta... dicintai..." ia sedikit kaget—mundur ke belakang, sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu, kamar, rumah sakit, gadis, teman, bahaya, pedang, cinta, darah, merah.

"Temanmu dirumah sakit sedang dalam bahaya, pedang cinta, merah darah..." berusaha mengartikan kata-kata tadi, Kaizen membulatkan matanya sempurnya—ia lalu melesat keluar dari apartmen.

"Aku minta maaf..." kata gadis itu namun tak terdengar oleh Kaizen.

"Semua sudah selesai kan? Kaa-san." Gadis itu kembali kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Aku tertarik denganmu—" Tetsuragi hanya terdiam. Menatap Kasane yang berdiri tepat disamping ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kau ingin mengendalikanku dibawah kendali Saikamu bukan?" tanyanya—tepat pada sasaran—namun Kasane tak membalas, ia terus mendekati gadis itu, mengeluarkan senjatanya—berupa cakar besi/? (gue bingung harus bilang apa.)

"Baguslah jika kau telah tahu."

Sementara Kaizen terus berlari sepanjang lorong—berharap dengan kecepatannya sekarang ia dapat mencapai kamar itu—sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Brak!

Menggeser pintu itu dengan keras—ia mengatur napasnya—lalu menyajarkan penglihatannya.

Kamar itu kosong—tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Tidak mungkin..." ia bergerak mendekati jendela yang terbuka, dari bawah ia melihat gadis yang sangat ia kenal masuk ke dalam mobil dengan orang yang tak ia kenal—namun satu hal yang membuat ketakutan yang mulai tumbuh kini memuncak.

Mata coklat kemerah-merahan itu kimi menjadi merah sempurna—tanda di kendalikan oleh 'Saika.'

"Bagaimana bisa."

" _Kau saja yang terlalu baik—apa saja di selamatkan... ada saatnya kau diam dan berpura-pura tak peduli dengan hal disekitarmu—"_ ia teringat kata-kata gadis itu—yang baru saja ia dengar, ia jatuh terduduk lemas—kalau saja ia tak terpancing dan meninggalkan gadis itu, ia gadis itu pasti masih duduk disini dengan senyum kecil dan buku di depan mata.

Kalau saja.

Tes.

Tes.

Setetes air jatuh dari matanya, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya—tak ingin orang lain melihat wajahnya yang sekarang.

Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu sengaja membuatnya pergi? Agar ia tak melihatnya dibawa pergi oleh orang itu?

" _Nande...?_ "

Hanya angin yang berhembus yang menjawab pertanyaan Kaizen. Ia terdiam, tangannya telah terlepas dari wajahnya, ia menyajarkan pandangannya, sangat jelas terlihat kilatan amarah di mata tersebut.

"Tak akan ku maafkan..."

Lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu jauh di balik jendela sana—seperti gumpalan bayangan hitam.

"Itu kan..."

Disaat yang bersamaan—segumpal bayangan terperangkap oleh jaring besi—sudah beberapa menit lamanya. Kasane Kujiragi, itu nama gadis itu—menguatkan pegangannya pada wirenya—menghindari gumpalan bayangan hitam itu agar tidak kabur. Sampai beberapa saat bayangan itu diam, ia memutuskan wire tersebut dan membiarkan bayangan itu terperangkap bagai tikus yang kena perangkap lem.

Disana ada sesosok gadis yang lari membawa sebuah tas, berhenti berlari ia mengatur napasnya lalu menatap Kasane, mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berisi kepala menaruhnya lalu pergi begitu saja—Kasane mengambil tabung itu.

Kepala itu milik Celty, sang Kubinashi Rider, Headless Rider atau apapun nama panggilan yang ia kau suka.

Di sana ada Yagiri Seitarou, ia berdiri tepat di belakang Kasane, di sebuah gang tempat konstruksi.

Kaizen berlari sepanjang jalan menjauhi rumah sakit, kembali ke apartment untuk mengambil senjatanya, setengah jam lamanya setelah ia terdiam dan meratapi apa yang ia lakukan—apa yang menyebabkan ia menjadi seperti ia sekarang.

Di tengah jalan ia bertemu Shizuo yang mengendarai sepeda.

"Heiwajima-san!" panggilnya, sontak membuat Shizuo berhenti lalu menatap gadis itu.

"Kau—"

"Shizuo-san! Tolong bawa aku bersamamu!" Shizuo terdiam sejenak dengan wajah kaget.

"Kau—"

"Bayangan hitam itu Celty-san kan? Aku juga ingin menyelamatkannya—bagaimanapun juga dia sahabatku! Lagipula sepertinya Tetsu-chan juga ada disana." Jelas Kaizen, Shizuo tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Naiklah..."

"Eh?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin menyelamatkan Celty bukan? Ayo naik... kita ke sana bersama." Kaizen duduk di kursi belakang dari sepeda itu.

"Pegangan yang kuat, kita akan mengebut..." belum sempat Kaizen merespons—sepeda yang dirasuki Shooter itu melesat kencang bagai diterbangkan angin.

"Huaaaaaaaa~~"

Bagai angin yang kencang yang siap menghempaskan gadis itu ke jalanan kapan saja dan dimana saja/hemeh.

Sementara Tetsuragi—yang entah kenapa mendapat kembali kesadarannya pergi dari tempat itu, ia melihat bayangan hitam yang sama dari sana—

Itu kan?

"Celty Sturluson?" ia sudah membaca seluruh novel Durarara! Tahu apa yang akan terjadi—apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Namun ia harus memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah semua ini berakhir.

"..." ia pergi dari tempat persembunyian itu—apa yang harus ia lakukan adalah.

Menghentikan seseorang untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh. Singkat dan padat.

Ia tak mau orang itu—ataupun orang itu yang lain menjadi pembunuh—setidaknya ia harus menahan kedua itu—meski ia harus mengotori kedua tangannya dengan darah.

Toh, tangannya sudah kotor dari awal. Melesat menuju tempat yang ia maksud .

Ia harus mengentikannya.

"Dia tak perlu mengotori darahnya oleh darah monster."

"Heiwajima Shizuo.. biar aku yang membunuhnya."

Ya, setidaknya ia tidak ingin membuat informan itu menjadi seorang pembunuh. Ia akan membunuh Shizuo dengan tangannya sehingga Izaya tak perlu mengotori tangannya dengan darah busuk milik montser berbentuk manusia itu.

Dan juga Kaizen—setidaknya sekarang gadis itu pastilah menaruh amarah pada Kasane—dia tak bisa membiarkan gadis itu menjadi pembunuh.

Tentu saja bukan?

We Are Here!SH Prior to Two Years Timeskip

Lalu disinilah puncaknya, puluhan orang berkumpul di depan Russian Sushi, termasuk Izaya, Varona, Shizuo, dan Tetsuragi.

Tetsuragi sudah siap dengan senjatanya, sementara di belakangnya Izaya yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Heh.. aku tak menyangka ada orang yang menyelamatkanku..." gumamnya.

"Biar aku yang membunuhnya..."

"Varona..."

"Shizuo-senpai, biar dia aku yang urus—tolong jangan kotori tanganmu."

" _Fuzakenaide..._ " kata-kata Tetsuragi terdengar tajam.

"Tak kan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya." Hampir saja mereka saling menyerang kalau saja Simon tak menembakkan bom cahaya—yang memudahkan Tetsuragi membawa Izaya pergi.

Keputusan gadis itu sudahlah bulat, ia akan meninggalkan kota ini—sebenarnya ia sudah memikirkan untuk meninggalkan kota ini saat pertama ia menyeret gadis itu dalam dunianya yang bahaya.

Namun kenaifannya membuatnya bertahan hingga sekarang.

Kenaifan yang membuatnya menyesal.

Matahari terbit dari timur, semua yang ada disana terikat oleh bayangan hitam yang terus bertahan hingga sinar matahari cukup terang untuk melenyapkan bayangan tersebut.

Semua tampak bahagia. Namun tidak dengan kedua gadis ini.

"Tetsu-chan?" Kaizen terdiam tak percaya melihat gadis itu berdiri di pinggirang besi—mereka berada di sebuah atap dari bangunan yang tak terpakai—hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ini sudah keputusanku... aku akan meninggalkan kota ini... jauh—ke tempat dimana tak ada satupun yang mengetahui seorang gadis remaja pembunuh yang bernama Pierrot."

"Tunggu, Tetsu—" ia tak bisa bergerak menyaksikan gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, sentak beberapa saat kemudian ia berlari menghampiri gadis yang berdiri di bawah itu, mendongakan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil, berkata sesuatu sambil pergi meninggalkan Kaizen.

 _Selamat tinggal—Aku mencintaimu._

Gadis itu terdiam, pertamanya—namun ia tersenyum, menahan sesuatu yang mendobrak ingin keluar dari matanya—namun ia tetap tersenyum. Dalam diam, ia terus menatap langit—mendung, matahari mulai tertutup oleh kelabunya awan, membawa rintik hujan yang menyamarkan air mata gadis itu.

Ia tak kan bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu.

Karena...

Gadis yang mencintainya.

Baru saja meninggalkannya.

We Are Here!SH Prior to Two Years Timeskip

1 Januari 2017

Tetsuragi menatap segelas kopi yang baru saja ia beli dari sebuah café di dekat sana, duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat jendela kaca, membuatnya dapat melihat orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar.

"Huft—kenapa aku malah mengingat hari itu ya?"

Cling Cling

Bunyi lonceng berbunyi, menampakkan sosok gadis bersurai pirang bermantel coklat.

"Permisi boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya gadis itu—Tetsuragi menatap gadis itu dengan wajah kaget—namun tersenyum manis.

"Aku tak menyangka kau dapat menemukan tempat dimana aku berada—" gadis itu tersenyum—sementara sang pirang juga tersenyum—senyum yang di dalamnya terkandung banyak arti.

"—Kai-kun..."

Gadis itu masih tersenyum penuh arti—rasa senang, puas, apalah itu semua bercampur dalam senyum di tengah cuaca Sapporo yang dingin ini.

"Aku menemukanmu—Tetsu-chan."

Sebenarnya hanya sebuah kata-kata yang singkat—namun menyenangkan, melegakan.

Dan sangat kaya akan makna.

Di tengah musim dingin ini—cerita baru dimulai.

TuBerCulocis

Demi gundam Frame Barbatos ASW-G-008! :v apa yang saiya buat ini—demi dewa! Kaya S2 gitu ya jadinya! Ceritanya ambil setting Durarara!SH, alias 2 tahun after timeskip, cuman karena di WAH official ga lanjut-lanjut akhirnya saya singkat disini.

Wuohohoho! Untung saya sudah mendapat izin dari partner saya untuk membuat sequel ini karena namanya ada disini :v jadi main chara lagi, kalo cuman chara yang muncul satu atau dua kalimat si gue ga masalah :v ok abaikan ini.

Kemungkinan bisa aku apdet perminggu, tapi nggak janji lho~ tergantung mood dan yang review!

Jadi kalau mau FF ini dilanjut, harap review karena review kalian membantu Author menumbuhkan rasa semangat mereka dalam menulis

Kuroko Tetsuragi

Juga di upload di pesbuk atas nama Rira Oha Zaiya!


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku menemukanmu—Tetsu-chan."

Sebenarnya hanya sebuah kata-kata yang singkat—namun menyenangkan, melegakan.

Dan sangat kaya akan makna.

Di tengah musim dingin ini—cerita baru dimulai.

Ya seharusnya begitu—namun kenyataannya.

"Enyah kau sana." Skak—sebuah wajah dingin dan nada beku/? Menyambut Kaizen dan wajah begonya/plak

"Eh?"

We are HERE! SH

Durarara!SH bukan punya saya!

We are HERE! SH © Kuroko Tetsuragi

We are HERE! © |Kaizen Katsumoto & Kuroko Tetsuragi|

Genre: Friendship, Shoujo-ai, Action, Supernatural, Psychological, dll

Rate: T (naik seiring waktu bergulir)

Warning: OOC, OC, dan nama judul manga novel game atau apapun yang muncul disini bukan milik saya alur agak nyaplir dan rada mirip animu sebelah.

Chapter 01: Maharagan Party.

"Pulang sana... aku tak ada urusan lagi denganmu..." gadis itu menatap datar Kaizen—sedatar tembok rumahmu/?

"Eh—Eh?" sementara yang diajak bicara hanya bisa ber-eh ria.

"T—Tetsu-chan?" keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis gadis 20-an tahun itu, tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

Padahal tadi ia sempat melihat bahwa gadis itu suka ia menemukannya? Apa itu delusi?

Gadis itu—Tetsuragi, beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Kaizen yang masih terdiam.

"Ini tak mungkinkan?" gumam gadis itu—ia menatap punggung Tetsuragi yang menjauh sesaat kemudian datanglah seorang gadis berpakaian seperti pegawai café.

"Anoo... apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong... bisa kumpulkan pecahan hati saya yang berserakan..."

" _Hai'_?" tanya sang pegawai bingung.

Sementara Tetsuragi berjalan di tengah malamnya Sapporo, mengabaikan salju yang menumpuk, ia tersenyum canggung, matanya melotot dan mulutnya komat-kamit nggak jelas—bego banget.

'APA YANG BARU SAJA AKU KATAKAAAAAAAANN!'

Ya setidaknya begitu, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersentak merasakan ada orang lain yang ada di sampingnya—sang surai perak menoleh ke samping ada sepasang mata crimson yang menatapnya tajam, ia memegang payung yang menghalangi salju agar tak mengenai kepalanya.

"Shoutaro-kun!" tampangnya melas kaya anak anjing yang nggak dipungut, cuman dilihatin aja lalu di tinggal.

"Hoi, kau kemana saja _Baka Ou_... kau tidak tahu kalau kami sibuk menyiapkan anniversary café kita yang pertama?" laki-laki yang di panggil Shoutaro itu mendecak kesal, sementara Tetsuragi menciut seketika.

"Maafkan saya..."

"Ayo cepat! Kembali ke cafe!" sahut pemuda itu sambil menyeret Tetsuragi.

" _Wakarimashita..._ "

Sementara Kaizen memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalan Sapporo, sesekali ia menendang salju yang menumpuk, dan sesekali ia jatuh dan terpeleset karena licin.

"Hah... rugi aku ke sini kalau mendapat sapaan dingin seperti itu." Gumam, ia melihat ke samping.

"Maharagan Theme Café?" merasa tertarik, ia masuk ke dalam cafe itu dan sontak ia membelalakkan matanya.

Arabian Night!

"Whoaa—sugoi..."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kaizen menatap ke samping, mendapatkan butler ala kerajaan Arab serta di mana-mana ada gadis berpakaian ala Negeri 1001 Malam.

"A—ano... aku... aku..."

"Mau di ruangan khusus rokok? Atau—"

"Disini saja! Lagipula saya tidak merokok." Sela Kaizen, sang pelayan hanya tersenyum manis sambil menunjukan sebuah kursi, gadis blonde itu langsung duduk di sebuah kursi.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pelayan berambut hitam panjang di pony tail datang membawakan segelas air.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanyanya ketus, Kaizen sweatdrop di tempat.

"Etto... hm, red velvet... dan Chocochino small." Sahut Kaizen sang pelayan mengangguk pelan lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Kurasa ia mirip seseorang, rambut panjang se mata kaki, mata merah darah, sikapnya yang jutek, nyebelin, mirip..."

Seakan ada bohlam di atas kepala Kaizen ia menatap pemuda itu lagi dengan mata berbinar.

'Mirip Judar dari animu sebelah!' belum ada 15 menit pesanan Kaizen datang, pemuda mirip Judar itu menaruh pesanan bersama sebuah Tiket.

"Besok perayaan ulangtahun café kami yang pertama bertajuk Maharagan Party, tsk! Kalau kau bisa datanglah." Kaizen menatap pemuda yang memalingkan wajahnya, lalu melihat name tagnya.

"Shoutaro-chan?"

"HA? Apa-apaan chan itu hah?!"

"Terserahku donk mau manggil apa! Lagipula kau itu imut..."

"Ha? Terserah kau saja—hm?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaizen sedikit risih di tatapi tajam seperti itu, pemuda bernama Shoutaro itu benar-bena mirip Judar dimatanya.

"Namamu siapa?"

"K—kaizen..."

"Kaizen? Jadi kau yang namanya Kaizen? Katsumoto Kaizen?" tanyanya, Kaizen hanya kaget, lalu bertanya pada Shoutaro.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Boss kami mengenalmu kan?"

"Boss?"

"Ya boss kami, Kuroko Tetsuragi."

Bruusshhhhhhhh!

Sang pelayan hanya bisa terdiam merasakan panasnya kopi yang baru saja tersembur dari mulut Kaizen.

"Hoi! Kau itu kenapa sih?!"

"J—jadi ini c—cafénya Tetsu-chan?"

"Ya! Akh! Gara-gara kau pakaian dan rambutku basah semua!" ia berbalik meninggalkan Kaizen yang kini menatap kopinya yang tinggal setengah dan sepiring red velvet yang tak tersentuh.

"Coba aku makan cakenya ah—enak!" ia memakan cake itu dengan lahap.

'Kalau café ini memang milik Tetsu-chan, berarti aku besok bisa bertemu dengannya di Maharagan Party!'

Setelah menikmati suasana arabian night di cafe Maharagan, Kaizen memutuskan untuk menginap di Hotel, ia menyimpan dengan baik tiket Maharagan Party

.

Keesokan harinya, Maharagan Cafe

"Wha~ kakkoi."

"Yo! Kaizen-san..." ia berbalik, menemukan Shoutaro yang melambaikan tangannya kepadanya, rambutnya yang dijalin satu membuatnya semakin mirip Magi dari animu sebelah.

"Wuakh, sekarang kau jadi benar-benar mirip seseorang dari animu sebelah." Kaizen sedikit terkikik melihat penampilan pemuda itu, yang di omongin hanya bisa terdiam, namun raut wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Anda orang entah keberapa kalinya yang berkata begitu, maaf ya kalau aku mirip character anime."

"Jangan marah dong Shoutaro!"

"Ck! Sudah cepat serahkan tiketmu!" Kaizen menyerahkan tiket yang berganti menjadi bracelette.

"Itu tanda kalau kau adalah tamu Undangan." Kaizen nelihat sekeliling, banyak meja yang aneh di sana.

"Itu meja apa ya?"

"Itu Vanguard Stage... sedikit diluar tema sih, namun Tetsuragi-san memang begitu orangnya, dia mengadakan mini tournament Vanguard, dasar pecinta Card Game."

'Aku tak tahu kalau Tetsu-chan suka Vanguard, btw Vanguard itu apa ya?' mengerutkan dahinya dia menatap meja itu lekat.

"Kau tertarik dengan Vanguard, mau kuajarkan?"

"T—tidak usah..." gadis itu bersweatdrop ria. Tiba-tiba lampu mati, menyebabkan semua orang mulai panik.

Namun cahaya biru mulai memenuhi cawan yang menghiasi sisi-sisi ruangan.

"Minna-sama, terimakasih telah bersedia untuk meluangkan waktu anda untuk mengunjungi Anniversary Café Maharagan Kami." Sosok wanita berambut perak berpakaian ala raja Arab lengkap dengan berbagai perhiasan bermatakan permata menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Jadi untuk memeriahkan anniversary kami yang pertama..." Gadis itu—Tetsuragi, terdiam sebentar mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

" **Ayo kita bermain.** "

Semua saling bertatap satu sama lain, tak terkecuali Kaizen. Ia menatap sang Butler yang hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kebiasaan Tetsuragi-san, dia bahkan tak memberi tahu kita satu hal pun tentang ini."

" **Aturannya, bagi siapa yang dapat menemukanku dalam waktu 2 jam, dia akan mendapat hadiah rahasia.** "

"Bukan—dia bukan Tetsu-chan." Aura membunuh ini—lebih menyeramkan daripada Tetsuragi yang ia kenal.

Tetsuragi yang ia kenal?

Apa ia mengenal Tetsuragi?

Ia yang baru bertemu hanya beberapa bulan—apa benar ia mengenalnya.

"Ya aku tahu itu." Ia menatap Shoutarou yang kembali membuka suara.

'Shura—ya itu pasti Shura... sisi menyebalkan Tetsu-chan.'

" **Waktu kalian hanya dua jam ya~ semoga beruntung.** " Api padam membuat semuanya kembali gelap—namun hanya berselang sedikit lampu kembali menyala membawa cahaya yang sempat hilang#preet.

"Permainannya sudah dimulai, namun tak ada satupun yang bergerak." Kaizen menatap semua yang terdiam.

"Jangan bilang..."

"Entahlah." Shoutarou berjalan diikuti Kaizen di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba datang gadis berambut apel menghampiri mereka.

"Mencari Raja?" gadis berambut pendek itu tersenyum ke arah Kaizen dan Shoutarou.

"Kalau aku sih tidak, aku pegawai disini." Shoutarou mundur perlahan meninggalkan Kaizen dan Gadis berambut apel itu.

"Tentu—namamu siapa?"

"Handa Naru." Sang gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya—berniat berjabat tangan yang di balas begitu saja oleh Kaizen.

"Salam kenal, namaku Katsumoto Kaizen, panggil saja Kaizen.. Naru-san."

"Ara~ panggil saja Naru—tanpa –san." Gadis itu menatap Kaizen.

"Ayo kita mencari sang raja." Kaizen awalnya merasa aneh dengan gadis ini, namun ia abaikan saja.

Satu jam telah berlalu, namun tak ada satupun dari para tamu yang berniat mencari sang raja.

Kecuali kedua gadis itu.

"Membosankan... pada akhirnya hanya kita saja yang mencari raja."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ingin mencari Raja?" gadis berambut

"Saa na... kalau Kaizen sendiri, kau kenapa ia ingin bertemu raja." Mereka berdiri melihat langit Sapporo dari balkon, mereka yang sampai sekarang belum merasakan.

"Aku ingin bersama dengannya lagi."

"Eh?"

"Dulu dia pernah tinggal bersamaku, kami terlem—bertemu ke Ikebukuro, tapi 2 tahun yang lalu ia meninggalkan—"

"Apa kau mencarinya."

"Ya, aku selalu mencarinya, bahkan dalam mimpikupun."

"Apa kau pikir ia akan percaya dengan kata-kata super klisemu itu." Kaizen menatap surai apel milik Naru, gadis itu duduk diatas pembatas.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanya Kaizen, ia menatap gadis itu penuh ragu.

"Siapapun akan meragukan kata-katamu itu Kaizen-san..." ia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Termasuk aku... kau mencarinya 2 tahun? Kenapa baru bertemu sekarang? Apa kau benar-benar serius mencarinya."

"Tentu saja?! Aku terus mencarinya—"

"Pembohong..."

"Ha?"

"Kau pembohong yang buruk Kaizen-san. Kau tidak bilang kau ingin bertemu lagi dengannya..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu?! Jelas-jelas aku ber—"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya Kaizen-san.." Naru memotong kata-kata Kaizen.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan raja agar kau bisa kembali memilikinya bukan?"

"Ha? Tentu saja—" Kaizen tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Kau benar..." Kaizen menunduk ke bawah.

"Aku hanya ingin ia kembali! Kalau memang itu benar memang apa urusannya denganmu?! Kau tau dia itu punya banyak sekali hal-hal yang belum dia selesaikan denganku! Aku mengginginkannya! Meskipun bersamanya membuatku dalam bahaya sekalipun aku tak peduli! Aku tak bisa hidup dengannya! A—aku—"

"Sudah cukup Kaizen-san... aku tak mau mendengar kembali gurauanmu itu."

"Gurauan kau bilang?!" gadis pirang ini menatap sang surai apel tajam.

"Kau tau apa tentang Tetsu-chan?"

"Tahu?" ia menatap Kaizen dengan tatapan kosong, manik merah darahnya.

"Memangnya **kau tahu Tetsuragi-san.** "

Kaizen terdiam ia mundur sementara Naru perlahan mendekat.

"Kaizen-san, kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, kau sangat naif."

"Kau bilang apa?! Aku tidak naif!"

"Tidak, kau sangat naif... aku yakin Tetsuragi-san meninggalkanmu demi kebaikkanmu, apa kau tak menyadari itu?"

Tik tok tik tok, suara jam entah kenapa terdengar lebih kencang.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, apa itu salah?!"

"Maka dari itu aku mengatakan kalau kau itu naif Kaizen-san." Gadis itu menyibak rambutnya—tidak ia melepas rambutnya—wig merah apel tersebut. Surai perak terurai sempurna.

"Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri..." Kaizen tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tetsu-chan?"

"Sudah tak ada yang bisa di bicarakan, lebih baik kau pulang." Tetsuragi, Kaizen jatuh terduduk.

"Tetsu-chan? Apa sedari tadi kau mengeluarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan?" manik coklat itu menatap Tetsuragi dengan tatapan tercekat/? Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Separuhnya adalah benar, Kai-kun... aku meninggalkanmu demi mu. Aku sudah tak ada lagi urusan denganmu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu?!" Kaizen berdiri dan langsung menarik Kerah Tetsuragi.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana susahnya aku mengumpulkan informasi untuk mengetahui dimana kau berada! Apa kau tahu berapa jam waktuku terbuang hanya untuk mencarimu?!" ia menguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukannya, Kai-kun. Kau tau, kalau kau terus bersamaku disana, kau tak akan aman..."

"Kau pikir aku peduli—"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang agar peduli dengan dirimu sendiri bukan, namun kau malah mengabaikan kata-katamu."

"Memang apa salahnya kita bersama Tetsu-chan?!"

"Salah—semuanya, dari awal memang salah. Dan kau naif karena kau tak mau mengakuinya." Tetsuragi berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kaizen.

"Kau sendiri juga Naif Tetsu-chan." Kaizen berdiri, menatap punggung Tetsuragi yang berhenti ketika mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kau sendiri juga naif Tetsu-chan! Kau sendiri sebenarnya masih ingin bersamaku bukan?!" Shoutarou mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ya, memang kau benar, semua yang kau katakan itu benar Kai-kun..." Tetsuragi berbalik dan memegang tangan Shoutarou tiba-tiba.

"Namun aku tahu bersamamu hanya akan membuatmu tidak merasa aman, aku ini pembunuh... kau sendiri juga merasakannya bukan? Beberapa kali nyawamya terancam melayang begitu saja karenaku."

"Sudah ku bilang bukan aku tak pedu—"

"TAPI AKU PEDULI!" Kaizen terdiam.

"Maka dari itu aku meninggalkanmu, aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau aman meski aku harus meninggalkanmu."

"Lalu bersenang-senang dengan kehidupan barumu?" Tetsuragi terbelalak, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kurasa kau benar, aku tidak seharusnya mencarimu. Aku terlalu bodoh." Kaizen berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua, meninggalkan pesta ini.

Tetsuragi terdiam, namun lama kelamaan tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan sesuatu mulai jatuh dari manik merah darah (atau merah gelap/ merah kecoklatan#udehtau) nya.

"Tetsuragi-san, kau sudah melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar, meski menurutnya itu salah."

"Shou-chan, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa... aku..." di dekapnya gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa bicara padaku sesuka yang kau mau. Itu tugas seorang kakak bukan—yah meski hanya kakak angkat sih." Suara tangis gadis itu semakin mengeras.

"Sudahlah pesta yang sebenarnya akan terjadi bukan?" Tetsuragi menatap para tamu undangan.

Tidak mereka bukan tamu undangan.

"Yakuza, Keluarga Yamazawa." Tetsuragi menatap kumpulan pria bersetelan dengan senjata.

"Aku beruntung Kai-kun sudah pergi duluan... aku tak bisa membiarkannya terjun lagi dalam duniaku."

Para Tamu yang asli berlarian keluar, ada yang tertembak oleh para Yakuza namun ada juga yang berhasil selamat dan keluar dari Cafe.

"Kami sedang ada anniversary tuan, bisa kau undur sedikit tanggal kematianku?"

Sementara Kaizen ia menendang batu yang ada di jalanan.

"Aku salah Tetsu-chan, kau benar-benar jahat..."

Salju turuh bersamaan dengan mengalirnya cairan bening itu dari manik coklatnya.

"Apanya yang demiku, kau hanya ingin memulai kehidupan barumu tanpaku bukan?"

"Berapa banyak waktu yang kubuang hanya untuk mencarimu, kau wanita jalang..." ia meninju telepon umum yang ada di depannya, membuat orang-orang memperhatikannya.

Kaizen melihat mobil besar berwarna merah diikuti oleh beberapa polisi meluncur berlawanan arah dengannya, namun ia mengindahkannya—ia tak peduli lagi.

"Persetan dengan dia, aku sudah tak peduli lagi."

TBC

Apa ini? T_T aku enggak ada ide dan kayaknya Kaizennya OOC maklum diakan orang lain bukan OC buatan saiya #plak. Pen tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan Tetsuragi? Saksikan Chapter Depan kapan saja saya upload!


End file.
